Components in various applications such as in gas turbines, jet engines, diesel engines, cars, race cars, and the like may be exposed to high temperature operating conditions. For example, various parts of engines may be exposed to temperatures of 1000° F. or higher. As such, parts (typically metal parts) may be provided with a coating layer to provide a desired level of protection when exposed to these high temperatures. Coatings may be applied by various methods, including thermal spray techniques and electrodeposition techniques.